


WHAT I FOUND

by evrquwl18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is determined, Diggle Bashing, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Flash Family becomes Olicity Protector, NTA Bashing, Oliver is confused, Slow moving fic, frienship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrquwl18/pseuds/evrquwl18
Summary: What started as curiosity may end becoming life changing. What started as partnership may end up becoming something else. The journey may be tiring itself but maybe the end will be worth it.





	1. TRUTH

**Author's Note:**

> So after, seeing the Elseworlds crossover, It occured to me that Barry really doesn't know anything about Oliver. So if he found out about something would he make the effort to be more present for Oliver? So the story is the result. This story was also inspired by the work I read, I think it was titled as "The Man in the X-Rays." I am not sure but it is seriously a good fic so this work is also inspired by that.

WHAT I FOUND

“I just want to see if any dark matter is left undetected in your body, Oliver. It will just take a second.” Caitlin putting a hands up and showing the dark matter detector that Oliver is eyeing warily. He said “Is it really necessary to take a full body scan with that thing?”. Caitlin nodded, an expression of exasperation clearly seen in her eyes although her body language was placating which in itself was making Oliver on edge. She could see that he was in a hurry to get out of there but after the Elseworld fiasco, she had to see if any of the aftereffects are left. She said “ I am sorry Oliver, but it is necessary to take X-Ray scans to see if Dark Matter is present.” Seeing him still unwilling, she said with a sigh, “Okay, how about this? If I detect no Dark Matter I won’t investigate further. I won’t even see your X-Rays. Will that be Okay?”. Oliver nodded. She then started to use the damn detector on him but found no signs of Dark Matter. During that time, she could sense Oliver’s stiffness, his poise that is of defense as if waiting for her to attack him.  
Her expression became hurt and she could hear the sarcastic comments made by her twin personality to sooth her as she senses her distress and not to release her powers. She stepped back and felt Oliver heal a sigh of relief. She turned her back to him and simply nodded as she heard him give his thanks and leave.

After 1 hour,

Cisco came in to find, Caitlin sip her Big Belly Burger Milkshake angrily and he knew that she was in a bad mood. Approaching her cautiously, he tapped her on her shoulder and as she turned he could see that the annoyance hadn’t reached the epic proportions. Cisco asks “What happened?”. Caitlin explains what happened with Oliver and he snorts. He said “What do you expect from such a guy Caitlin? He hardy knows you and he always seem so arrogant. Don’t pay any attention to him, He not worth it.” Caitlin nodded her head and went back to the computer. He could see a file marked on the Task Bar named “Oliver’s Scans.” Cisco said in surprise “He allowed you to take his scans?”. Now Caitlin snorts derisively and said “Allowed is the operative word. He was stiff the whole time and he seemed to have a derision for me as he wasn’t even allowing me to do the scans. I had to assure him that I won’t see his scans then he allowed me.” After Caitlin finished that sentence, she saw Cisco get a magical twinkle in his eyes. She knows that twinkle, she has been in trouble because of that twinkle, and she immediately understood what he wants to do. She said immediately “No.” Cisco said “Oh come on Caitlin, how bad it could be?” Caitlin said “No, I made a deal with him that I won’t see his scans.” Cisco said “you made the deal with him not to see his scans, I didn’t. Come one it can’t be that bad.” Caitlin looks at him with helpless expression knowing she is agreeing to it. Her twin also goaded, saying how he seems to treat them with derision. Caitlin said “Fine you can see it but not I. I am not breaking the deal. Got it?”. Cisco nodded happily and then took Caitlin’s place on the computer. Cisco then said “Hey you want to bet how many ribs must be bruised or fractured? Must be 2 or 3 times?” Caitlin said “Shut up Cisco, Just see the scans and finish it off.”

Cisco opens the file and chuckles as he imagines seeing more of the Great Arrow. Not one to admit, but Cisco always felt jealous of the way Barry looks up to Oliver. He seems to put him on a mentor but Cisco could see nothing of the man that Barry seems to see in him. All he saw was how Oliver seems to kill so effectively. Hearing the steps, he turns to see Ralph, Sherloque Wells and Joe West come into the lab. Seeing Caitlin, stand with her back to Cisco they both look at them questioningly. Cisco, explains “Oliver Queen scans. Caitlin promised not to see.” All of them nodded their heads and went to crowd around Cisco. Caitlin said “seriously?”

Ralph said “yeah, I want to know more about this mysterious Oliver that Barry seems to talk about.” Joe said “I don’t like the guy, so I don’t mind invading his privacy.” Sherloque shrugs his shoulder said “I am just here for the view.” Caitlin shakes her head but doesn’t turn back. Cisco said “Okay, here it is comes.”   
And as the picture clears, everyone’s expression of amusement turns to expressions of shock. Cisco’s bottle of drink, slips from his hand and spills on the floor. Sherloque steadies Joe as his knees almost gave out and Ralph’s expression was one of sadness and hurt memories. Hearing the silence behind her, Caitlin turns around and sees the expression of shock on their face. She said “Come on guys, it can’t be that bad.” And then she sees the scans. And every liquid in the room turned to ice.

Barry and Iris reach the lab in record time and arrive at the control room to see Caitlin in full Killer Frost mode. She seems to be trying to control her powers but as soon as she seems to take a breath, her eyes flash with a memory and her powers seem to be out of her control again. Iris looks at everyone’s solemn expression and asks “What happened? Is it Nora? Cicada?” Joe seated in the chair, his head in his hands worries Iris. She bends at his level and putting his hand on his shoulder asks “What happened Dad? Is Cecile okay? Jenny? Wally?”. He looks up and Iris is surprised to see the tears in his eyes. But he wasn’t looking at her. He looks at Barry and said “you were right Bar. We didn’t know him at all.” Barry just looks confused and ask “What are you talking about Joe? What’s going on? Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph”. Caitlin just took a deep breath and lets it out and as her hair turns brown, tears fill her eyes and she just shakes her head. For the first time since the Izzy’s death Barry could see Ralph with a solemn expression and something hidden in the depths of his eyes. Cisco took a deep breath and walks over to the computer and opens the file.

Iris’s hands cover her mouth with a shocked expression and her eyes fill with tears as she sees the scans. Barry’s hands tighten and his eyes flash with lightening as he sees the numerous wounds. He asks in a barely able to steady voice “Whose scans is this?”. Cisco answers “Oliver’s.” Barry’s eyes meet him with shock. His eyes go over the scan as he sees the numerous wounds littered on the inside of the body of the man who continues to surprise him with compassion. His ears rings with compassion of his words and his actions and he wonders how the hell does this man survive everyday with compassion in his heart and mind for the people of the world. How could he not have been bitter?. For the first time Barry understood the conversation of the role he had undertaken for the short time. He thought he understood what it means to be the Green Arrow. Now he realizes he did not even come close. Barry’s eyes widen in shock “I shot him. “ He turns to see the scans in the back and he remembers Oliver’s words when he said he heals fast. But clearly the situation does not apply to Oliver now. Barry remembers the pain he felt and his eyes widen in horror when he realizes the pain now Oliver will feel. Before Iris could say his name, he was out of there and racing towards Star City.

Reaching Star City, he realizes his jacket is on fire. Stuffing out his jacket, he immediately reaches the building where Oliver’s apartment is there. Making his way to the floor where Oliver’s apartment is placed, he knocks on the door. He could hear Oliver shuffling around and hears the gun being cocked. His eyes knit in confusion as Oliver opens the door and his expression of guardedness relaxes into a smile. He opens the door wide allowing Barry to enter. Barry enters the house and turns to see Oliver keep the gun on the table his shoulder’s being relaxed. The level of trust Oliver shows him for the first time leaves Barry humbled. Oliver looks at him and asks in a confused voice “What’s up Barry? Please tell me there hasn’t been another change in reality.” Barry shakes his head and Oliver walks to the sofa indicating Barry to sit. 

Barry sat down and for the first time is speechless. He has no words to convey. Nothing to say as he could definitely not say what he saw. It was in the end an invasion of Oliver’s privacy. Remembering the day he asked “Don’t you have your team meet today for dinner. You mentioned making plans with them.” If Barry wasn’t watching closely, he would not have caught the sadness in Oliver’s eyes. His expression conveys his slight confusion but his voice was steady as he said “Everyone is busy. You know Dinah being the police captain, Curtis and John being busy at Argus and Rene spending time with his class. So yeah the plan could not happen today. But maybe it will happen later on. Felicity was also saying that she wanted to spent some time alone.” Barry’s heart broke. He knew no matter how busy all of them would at least make plans to have lunch at a dinner table at least once a week. Its always been a tradition to have lunch at Joe’s for everyone on Sunday. Yet here, Barry realized that Oliver may not have that same friendship as they. That the problem may go deeper than what Oliver even knows about.

As Oliver shifted, his back touch the sofa and he grimaced with pain but hid it the next second. Barry immediately blurted out “I am sorry.” Oliver looks at him in confusion and Barry elaborated “you shot me to train me and I shot you just for fun. And with no super healing, the pain must be more. I am really sorry Oliver.” And the next words Barry realizes another facet of Oliver. Oliver said “It is Okay Barry.” And with that Barry discovered a bad trait, Oliver is too forgiving.   
And that prompts the next word out of his mouth, “Would you like to come to Joe’s house on Sunday?”. Oliver looks at him in confusion and Barry said “We all meet up every Sunday at Joe’s place. It’s just a way to unwind and relax you know from speeding.” And Oliver cracks a smile at Barry’s attempt of humour. Oliver looks at him and he knows that 

Oliver is going to refuse when he blurted out the next words which he knows will make Oliver agree, “Don’t tell Felicity but we are considering to offer a partnership to her.” Barry scrambles for words but he sees Oliver’s face lights up and he said immediately “Okay, We will come.” And the next thing about Oliver. He believes those he trust too easily. Barry then said goodbye to Oliver and speeds back to the lab. 

Iris hugs him as soon as he arrives and before anyone could bombard him with questions, he said “Oliver is coming for the Sunday Luncheon.” And the next word out of his mouth shows the steel in his decision, “And Oliver is now part of our Family.”


	2. REVELATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin takes advice of an old colleague. Felicity and Oliver get to some revelations with the help of an old friend.

Caitlin checks the watch and curses as she notices the time. Reaching the door she opens it hurriedly and heaves a sigh of relief as she sees her friend sipping the Flash drink. Dr Eric Jones was one of her colleagues and both of them used to share similar classes in biology before he shifted. And he is perfect for the advice that she is currently seeking. Reaching him, she greets him with a handshake. Seating opposite him, she orders the same for herself but in a to go cup. Seeing her settle down, Eric said “its good to see you Caitlin. How’s life treating you?”. Considering the profession Eric is in, Caitlin knew that the questions he asks has more meaning that he intends to see, a sentiment that is echoed by the twin whose presence now Caitlin feels is stronger in this conversation. Caitlin said, “Its good. I work with good people. How about you Eric? How is Melissa? And the kids?”. Eric’s expression softens as he explains what his kids are doing and how his wife’s business is handling nicely. Caitlin listens attentively yet she knows that she is registering nothing. Eric notices and said “Caitlin, I know that you are listening but all of the formalities aside, it seems that you need my expertise in something. So would you like to discuss it.” Caitlin heaves a sign of relief and said “Yeah, I do need your expertise in something. Would you mind if we take a walk to somewhere.” Finishing his drink Eric nods and Caitlin takes her to go cup and both of them move out of Java Joe’s. Reaching the park and settling down on a chair Caitlin shares, “I would like to share a hypothetical scenario with you.” Eric straightens. Hypothetical scenarios among doctors, usually implies something that is urgent to convey but also breaks confidentiality.

Eric knew Caitlin and he knows that Caitlin is not a rule breaker. So what she is going to share is serious enough that she is considering hypothetical scenarios. Caitlin starts “Suppose, I see some private data of an individual I do not know personally but the data I saw conveys serious trauma to that individual’s health and there may be some mental symptoms seen also which may convey the trauma.” Eric asks “What symptoms you see in him?” Caitlin starts “Well for one he is uncomfortable with touch. Yet there are some people I have seen whose touch does not seem to bother with the individual. He is constantly thinking of worst case scenarios. He stands as far from the crowd as he can in a crowded party. And he seems to have no qualms in using methods that may end up being harmful.” Eric starts probing “Does he prefer to use methods that cause harm all the time?” Caitlin thinks back and said “No.” Eric said “When they touch him, does he seem to invite the touch or do they touch him without permission?” Caitlin remembers Barry complaint and how he sometimes threaten Oliver how to hug him without permission and said “He seems to give reluctant acceptance for the touch but from his side he doesn’t accept the touch often?” Eric said “What about the people, he is comfortable with? Does he initiate touch with them?” Remembering Felicity and Oliver, Caitlin always saw how Oliver used to touch some part of Felicity, whether it is her hand or her waist but he used to initiate the touch with her. Caitlin nodded and said “Yes, he usually initiates touch.” Eric said “what about nightmares?” Caitlin said “I don’t know that much about him to know about nightmares?”. Eric said “Any flashbacks?” Caitlin said “I don’t know.” Eric asks “How recent is the trauma?” Caitlin hesitates and remembers the number of years Oliver spent on the island, then fighting for the city and now his suffering in jail, and said “His recent trauma is 6 days ago but he has been suffering trauma for the past 11 years, 5 months and 6 days.” 

Eric catalogues all the symptoms and the data in his mind and his eyes widens as he finally realizes who Caitlin is talking about. Looking at Caitlin, he said “Caitlin, If I am guessing right who you are talking about then I have to say one thing to you. I am amazed the guy is currently not in a mental institution.” Caitlin eye’s widen and she could feel her twin sister seem like holding her breath also. Eric continues “In my practice as a psychiatrist, I have come across many cases who have been so sensitized to the triggers that they have developed an immunity for it and compensated by being addicted to it. It is difficult for such an individual to adjust to normal life. Some may end up taking the help of drugs to deal with normal life, some may join law enforcement if their mental health allows them to, some goes back to the places they came from and some just take a suicide path. But who we are talking about here, his constant exposure to the triggers of his trauma not only has bettered him, but also bought out a compassion in him which is also strengthening his coping system. His compassion is the reason why he faces the trauma triggers with the hope that one day the triggers will not harm him also.”

Caitlin however sees a doubt cross Eric’s expression and he asks “Has his coping strategy being affected somewhat in the recent months?” Caitlin remembers the changes that happened to Oliver’s team and she nodded and he said “then this may end up being harmful for him. While I did not agree with coping strategy he used in those years, but they were a way for bettering the environment which also led to the betterment of his mental health. But if his coping strategy and support system is badly affected then this may lead to a deterioration which may occur rapidly due to his guilt at his inability to control the environmental factors and his constant suppression of his trauma triggers. On the other hand, his changing environment may also end up as an opportunity to give up his old coping mechanisms, so it can also lead to new healthier coping strategies. However, in this hypothetical scenario, I am worried about one thing. His self-concept.” Caitlin looks in confusion as Eric elaborates, “In this hypothetical scenario for a person to continue doing what he does, it not only becomes just a part of his life, It might also end up being a major role in how he sees himself. If this individual who is constantly exposed to trauma sees his role not as a coping strategy but as a very important and essential part of how he perceives himself, then his self concept will be grossly affected by the changing environment. He may not be able to see the role of other people’s contribution in the environmental consequences which is dangerous in itself as it can lead him to take drastic measures.”  
Caitlin said “So in this hypothetical scenario, what do you think we should do.” Eric ponders and said “Well, normally I would recommend intense therapy and medication for such type of cases. But since I still don’t know much about this guy’s history in psychiatry so my only recommendation is give him a safe environment. An environment where he feels safe enough to at least let himself go even for a short amount of time. Mind you even in this environment you cannot ignore his trauma triggers but maybe take his cue on how he wants you to proceed when his trauma triggers take place. However, you must be careful to not discourage him from going back to his former environment immediately. If the current environment is deemed safe by him, then he will automatically take measures to move from his former environment but there should be no force. That’s all I can recommend. I hope that enough for now.”

Caitlin said “That’s enough, Thanks a lot Eric.” And getting up from the chair, they parted ways. Before leaving, Eric said “Can you do one thing for me Caitlin?. Thank him for me. My wife’s folks used to stay in that place and could have been killed anytime, but because of him they are now safely staying near my wife and children.” Caitlin smiles and just nods.

Oliver startles hearing the knock on the door and before he realizes his knife is in his hand. Slowing his breath, he walks on silent feet and checks the monitor and relaxes as he sees his lawyer, Jean Loring on the screen. Tucking the knife into his pant and hiding it with his shirt, he opens the door and smiles behind Jean. Hearing footsteps behind he could see Felicity’s sigh of relief as she also greets Jean with a smile. Jean hugs Felicity but does not hug Oliver until Oliver opens his arms and she steps into it. Oliver guides Jean and Felicity to the sofa as he asks “Do you want anything Jean? Tea, Coffee or Wine?”. Jean shakes her head and said “No, But you might want a whole bottle of wine for yourself.” Jean smirks and gives the letter. Oliver opens the letter with a confused expression and his expression clears as he reads it and in an amazed voice he said “They released all my assets.” Felicity walks to Oliver and taking the letter from him, she reads and said “Wow, your net worth is 2000 billion dollars.” Jean smirks seeing their gobsmacked expression and said “It seems being recognized as a Green Arrow has one advantage. The city couldn’t find any reason to hold the assets without any proper reason and released them to you. Congrats Oliver, you have become a billionaire again.” Oliver squeezes Felicity waist and she hugs him back. Jean said “So what are you going to do with the money?”. His answer is immediate “Invest it with Felicity.” Felicity looks at him in surprise and he shrugs and said “I didn’t know what to do with the money then and don’t know what to do with the money now. Mom always said that you invest the money with the person you feel is right and I always feel right with you. You can use the money in your startup.” Felicity said “But Oliver I don’t want to depend upon you.” Oliver shakes his head before the words even came out of Felicity’s mouth. He said “It’s not dependency Felicity. Its an investment. You have a double degree from MIT. The months you handled my Family’s company were the months where most innovation and profit was seen. And trust me I saw the spreadsheets. So I know what you are going to dabble in will be profitable after all.” Felicity is speechless at the level of trust, Oliver shows even now in her. Jean smirks seeing at Oliver and Felicity’s love struck expression. Clearing her throat she breaks them out of their daze. 

She said “There are other matters that we need to attend to.” Oliver nods and she said “The company wants you back.” Oliver for a second is confused and he said “Which Company?”. But Felicity understands and said “Palmer Tech.” Oliver then looks at Jean for confirmation and with her nod he said “No. I am not going to be the CEO of another company. The only way I survived that whole CEO thing was because of Felicity and Diggle.” Hearing Diggle’s name, Felicity clenches her hands, a reaction that did not go unnoticed by Oliver. Jean nods and then said “Then at least buy some minimum stock in that company. It might appease them.” Oliver nods his head and Jean said, “That bring me to the third matter. I have to thank you Felicity for making sure the FBI honours the deal and succeeding where I failed to do so.” Oliver said “It wasn’t your fault Jean. You did your best.” Jean replies, “My best wasn’t enough Oliver. But anyway we are not here to discuss that. I started poking around my contacts to find out more about Diaz's whereabouts in all government agencies but I couldn’t get any information. Then about one month ago, one of my contacts came through. He said that Chase was spotted in Russia along with someone they identified as a Longbow Hunter. But when I remembered Felicity saying that Diaz was supposed to have no money left, since she drained his financials I asked my contact to poke around. The result he found was disturbing. It seems the corruption done by Diaz may not be limited to Star City. Someone may be involved with Diaz and this corruption may extend to national level and all government agencies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like. Please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds out some serious truths. And Joe gets a surprise.

CHAPTER 3

Oliver and Felicity looks in confusion at Jean as she elaborates “My friend first started investigating the corruption with Star City’s government and found that the payments were linked to the offshore account. When he investigated the offshore account, he could not find who it belonged to but he did find that other payments were made to other individuals not belonging to Star City. Unfortunately, he could not go to his superiors as he felt there was not enough evidence to make this case a federal case but later what he found was even more disturbing. While he couldn’t trace the accounts, however one of the payments he discovered was to a phone company for a number. When he pulled the phone records of that number, he found some numbers which he speculates may be belonging to high ranking officials.” Oliver looks at Felicity and as the realization dawns he said to Jean “Are you saying that Diaz has men in every government agency including ARGUS?”. Jean said “It’s a possibility. Maybe you can contact someone.” But Oliver immediately vetoed the idea and said “No, if Diaz’s men is present in every government agency, then I don’t think we can know who to trust. But the main question is where is Diaz getting the funds to do this?”. Jean said “ Since it’s an offshore account, unless some international laws are broken, he can’t find out.” Oliver squeezes Jean’s hand and said “Thanks Jean. But I think it is best that your friend stops looking.” Felicity and Jean looks at him with a flabbergast expression and he said “Right now, all this information is surface level. However, the further he digs the more likely it is that he may raise red flags and we don’t want that right now. We need to stay low in fact until at least we figure out what Diaz is up to. Till we plan out how to find this out, he needs to lay low.” Jean nods her head and said “I will contact him and let him know. But you also need to be careful Oliver. The people you consider as friends, maybe the ones who you cannot trust.” And after saying goodbye to both of them, Jean left.

Oliver walks to the kitchen and Felicity walks behind him. Sitting herself, on the stool she watches Oliver go about with the dinner preparations. After 5 mins, she could no longer take the silence. She said softly “Oliver what are you thinking?”. Oliver finishes putting the pan on the fire but doesn’t on the gas. He turns and walks towards Felicity and catches her hands in his. He said “Do you trust them?”. Oliver sees the confusion in Felicity eyes and said “Diggle, Dinah, Rene, Curtis?”. Felicity takes a breath and he could see she is struggling to answer. Felicity asks “Why? What does it matter if we require their help?” Oliver said “It matters Felicity. I said that I am always in love with you no matter how you change and that is the truth of my life but the fact is also that I have been trusting you and Diggle and later Rene, Curtis and Dinah to be the light in my darkness. But later when they turned against us, it didn’t matter to me because I felt I knew another truth. That even then they don’t stand by me but they will stand by you. That is why I accepted going to prison because I knew that you and William will be protected by them. But I see you now and I see some deep hurt in your eyes. Some of that hurt is caused by me and I will spend my whole life making it up to you for that but some no some of that hurt belongs to them also. It wasn’t because they didn’t want to help. It was something else. You saw something in them. And right now, Felicity after seeing everything with them, I am asking you to trust your instinct and tell me one answer. Do you trust them?". And the only answer came from Felicity’s mouth was “No.” Oliver continues to hold her hand as she tells her tale of appealing everyone for help. She explains how Diggle tells her to accept Oliver’s imprisonment and could feel Oliver fingers twitch against her hand but he doesn’t remove it from her. She continues how Rene helped her capture the Silencer but how later on he was no help. She explains why she came to depend on Laurel and Anatoly gave her the gun to kill Diaz. After hearing everything from her, Oliver sighs and said “I am glad that you didn’t give up to free me but I am also glad that you didn’t shoot Diaz.” Seeing Felicity beginning to protest, Oliver said “The world of Diaz and Anatoly is different Felicity than the world you and I live in. I am saying the reason I am glad that you didn’t shoot Diaz is because if you did, then Diaz’s entire empire would have fallen in Anatoly’s hand.” Felicity looked at him confused and he said “Did you ever wonder when Caden James was killed why did only Diaz take the hem of information when Laurel, Vincent were just as equally capable of heading the same outfit with far lesser consequences?”. Felicity stays silent as Oliver continues “This is because in the underworld, the transfer of power is never peaceful. It takes place in two ways: One where you kill the head of the outfit or manipulate someone to kill the head of the outfit with a weapon of your own design.” And he hears Felicity intake of breath as she compares it to what happens to her. But he continues “And the second method is you are pitted against the group of competitors and you cannot leave a single one alive. Bratva has a history of manipulation and killing the head of the outfit through one’s own hand although the second method has been proven just as effective in that organization.”

Oliver said “Do you remember how the first task I gave to Evelyn, Curtis and Rene?”. And Felicity mutely nods. Oliver explains “That was the task I had when I needed to get into the Bratva to kill Konstantine. We had to fight a group of men to ring the bell. I thought at first that the task meant depending on others to accomplish a task which I believed because the Bratva advocated brotherhood but when I rang the bell, everyone else was killed. At that moment I had realized that for the Bratva brotherhood never meant standing together, it meant using others for your own benefit. But I wanted to instil that togetherness in Curtis, Rene and Evelyn, that’s why I made that task for them.” And Felicity whispered “And I reprimanded you for not trusting them. How foolish I was.” Oliver shook his head and said “No Felicity, you are not foolish, you just have a different viewpoint. I am not telling this story because I want to show you how wrong you are. I am telling you this story because I want to show you the world you are trying to understand. I always want to protect you from this world, but what happened these past few months shows me that sometimes you have to undertake measures to protect yourself and others which you have done. But Felicity you have to understand, Anatoly and Diaz’s world is not black and white. It is grey in colour. That’s is why I am asking you not to change yourself, because to live in such a grey world you should have the capacity to trust and hope which you have in tons Felicity. You say it is your weakness but I believe it is your greatest strength. If you didn’t have those then I would have still been in jail not sitting here and holding you hand.” And Felicity tightens her hand over Oliver hearing those words. Felicity said “I know what you are trying to tell but what happened these months has changed me and what you are saying today is also a lot to take in. I need some time to think and understand.” And Oliver nods his head, and kisses her forehead, leaving her alone to think while he prepared dinner.

After dinner, the phone rings startling Oliver and Felicity out of their thoughts. Picking up the phone, Oliver is surprised to hear the voice of the person on the other end.

The Next morning,

Joe rubs his hand across his face as he stares at the board in front of him. Inspite of all the information they have on Cicada, they still have no clue on where he is. They tried all his usual whereabouts, any associates or friends that he has, none of which were effective. Joe knew that Barry and everyone were trying in Star labs to track using Cicada’s signature but Joe was slowly losing hope that they could find any. Hearing a uniform call, him, he turns and the uniform informs him that Captain Singh wants him in his office. As he passes through everyone in the bullpen, he could see everyone staring or trying to see someone in the office and he could only hope that some rich celebrity has not taken up in his head to shadow the police for some real acting. Hey! He watched Castle you can’t blame him if he thinks someone can get inspired from it. Knocking on the door, he hears the agreement to enter and as soon as he enters, he sees someone seated on the chair opposite the Captain.

His face morphs from expressionless to shock as the person turns around and he sees that it is Oliver Queen. Captain Singh next works drives him more into shock as he said “Detective, I would like to introduce you to our new consultant on the Cicada case Mr Oliver Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am involving Oliver in the Cicada case because I feel that the team could have had a breakthrough with Oliver being there. And considering future episodes being focused on parenthood, Who wants to find out about the parenthood experience of Barry/Iris and Oliver/Felicity?
> 
> Please comment and do hit the Kudos button.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Joe's conversation

Chapter 4

Joe steps forward and shakes Oliver’s hand. Oliver just looks at him with a blank face. Joe then turns to see Captain Singh with a question in his eyes. Captain Singh said “Mr Queen has agreed to join us in the Cicada investigation. I believe that his experience in criminal identification can be useful in this case. His insight can give us a better idea on how to catch Cicada.” Joe felt irritated and said “With all due respect Captain and Mr Queen but Cicada is not a normal criminal. He is a meta human and I don’t see the relevance in how Mr Queen’s experience can be helpful in the Cicada case.” 

Oliver said “You have an informant for Cicada in the police.” Both the Captain and Joe stared at him in shock. Oliver said “I read through all the articles of Cicada and I visited the crime scenes. The only way the information Cicada could have regarding his victim’s movement was if there is an inside source.” Captain said with disbelief in his voice “That doesn’t explain how do you conclude that there is a leak in my department.” Oliver looks at him and said “I never said that there is a leak in your department Captain. I said that there is someone in the police working for Cicada. The areas where the victims were attacked were the common routes that they take maybe from office to home or from the home to the office. The timings in which they were attacked was when there is a shift in the police patrols which usually takes half an hour. Now how does Cicada know when to attack, how to attack and where to attack? Shifts in patrol is also not fixed, it is random. So this leads to the question that if the shifts were random, how does Cicada get the information that there is going to be a change in shifts. Thus, someone in the police force is monitoring patrol changes for Cicada.” Joe wipes his hand on his face. A mole in the department. That was a scenario that they had never considered yet it was something that could also explain the question of how Cicada escapes so easily. 

Captain said “Mr Queen, your reasoning is sound and I am sure if found more evidence then we can pursue this avenue.” Oliver said “That’s good so I am assuming that you no longer require my help.” Captain Singh and Joe looks at him in shock. Oliver continues “I have consulted on this case as per agreed with the Captain and now I am sure you no longer require my expertise. Good day gentlemen.” And before the Captain and Joe could say anything, he took his coat and left.  
Joe excused himself and went behind Oliver. Catching Oliver near the lift, he said “Can I talk to you for a minute?”. Oliver looks at him and silently nods. If it was one week back, Joe would have assumed that Oliver Queen was an arrogant ass but hearing the stories from Barry and seeing the evidence himself, Joe believes that Oliver did not act like this for a selfish reason. He led Oliver to the crime lab as Barry is absent. Closing the door he turns to Oliver and asks “What gives?”. Oliver looks at him in confusion and said “I am sorry?” Joe folds his arms and levels Oliver with a look similar that he gives to Barry when he knows that he is hiding something. Oliver squirms under that look and said “Look, I know that Cicada is a team Flash problem and I am sure Barry wouldn’t appreciate me interfering with the way the team is handling the problem.” Joe realized seeing Oliver shift his weight in an uncomfortable manner that Oliver is trying to be considerate of their feelings. Joe signed and said “I appreciate Oliver, you taking our feelings into consideration but the point is we are stuck.” Oliver looks at him and Joe leans on the table and said “We have exhausted all avenues to look at Cicada and frankly we are clueless where to look for him. And you are saying that there is a mole in our department, we would never have considered that Oliver. So, I would appreciate it if you continue to consult with us on the case Oliver. You bring a fresh perspective to the case, something which we may need.” Oliver looks at him and Joe felt as if he is scrutinized as if he is telling the truth. Oliver then said “Okay. I will talk with Dinah and maybe I can travel back and forth regarding the Cicada case.” Joe said “Or you can ask Barry. He knows how to get you here in a Flash.” Oliver cracks a smile at the joke and Joe finally could see why his daughter crushes on Oliver Queen.

Both of them turn to see the door open and Barry enter the room. Barry look up at the tab and his unfocused eyes brighten in shock as he sees Joe and Oliver. Barry said “Joe, Oliver you are here. Did I forget something? I am sorry. I have just been busy with the Cicada cases and I think I have had 3 cups of Flash.” Looking at the speed he is talking, Oliver looks at Joe in concern. Joe just shrugs. This has been the state of Barry. He comes, works in the crime lab, then goes to Star labs and spent the entire night roaming around as the Flash. Cisco and Caitlin try to help but they were also busy trying to find a way to stop Cicada. Oliver approaches Barry as if he is approaching a cornered animal and asks softly as if he knew right now everything is sensitive to Barry, “Barry when was the last time you slept?”. Barry said “Sleep. Sleep is not important. We have to catch Cicada or somebody will die. I can’t sleep or Cicada may kill someone.” Oliver just continues to nod his head along with Barry’s words and places his hand on Barry’s shoulder. The next second Barry is in Oliver’s arms sound asleep looks like. Oliver looks at Joe with an apologetic expression and said “I usually do that to Felicity when she has not slept for 3 days. Please don’t tell her.” Joe said “Oh no! you have to teach me and Iris that technique. Barry hasn’t slept since the whole body exchange thing has happened. So I do appreciate you making Barry fall asleep.” Oliver ask “Where do I put him?” Joe points to the couch and he could only stare in shock as Oliver picked up Barry like he is a leaf, arranges him on the sofa with the pillow and the blanket and shuts off the blinds. Its as if Oliver knew where everything is in the room even though he just spent 5 minutes.

Joe snaps out of his thoughts and followed him out of the room. He shuts the door silently aware that Barry might still be in the sensitive stage and turning to Oliver said “So we are still on for Saturday?”. Oliver looks at him in surprise and just nods his head. Joe said “Great! See you then. I am making lasagne. You can meet Nora and Jessica also.” Oliver just walks with him to the lift and he steps into the lift and said “Nora and Jessica?” Joe said “ Nora is my granddaughter and Jessica is my daughter.” And Joe felt a little smug at the surprise expression on Oliver’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update scheduele is not fixed but I will try to update as soon as possible. Please comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver realizes what his obligations meant for his family and he made a decision.

CHAPTER 5

Felicity looks up seeing Oliver enter the house and gives a smile as she sees Oliver befuddled expression as the voice said “Green Arrow entering home.” Oliver gives her an exasperated looks and said “Seriously Green Arrow?”. Felicity just shrugs her shoulders. Removing his coat, Oliver hangs it on the rack and gives a kiss towards Felicity. She asks “What happened at Central City?”. Oliver shrugs and said “I will be working with the CCPD on the Cicada case. They told they will send me all the files of the cases and I can travel back and forth once or twice a week.” Felicity looks at the computer gathering her thoughts and how to frame it to Oliver. Oliver looks at her and sees the familiar wrinkle on her face. He gets Felicity’s attention by touching her hand and ask her softly “What’s wrong?”. Felicity opens her mouth, her expression hesitant. Oliver leans towards her and reminds her what they promised to each other “Honest Communication Felicity.” Felicity takes a deep breath and said “I know that the Cicada case is important and working for the better of Star City is also important, but in between working with Dinah, CCPD and the mayor, I am afraid that we won’t get the time to spend with each other.” Oliver looks at her as comprehension dons on him. He immediately goes through his week and realizes what Felicity said might be true. Between the time spent with the SCPD, CCPD and Mayor, Oliver will have very less time to spent with Felicity. And he knows Felicity usually has scheduled appointments with other investors, hoping to get traction for her technology also. Oliver then answers Felicity thought with his own “Maybe I can refuse to work with the CCPD.” But Felicity immediately shook her head and said “No, Barry is stuck and stressed and everyone at the Flash’s team also have met dead ends. They need you Oliver.” Oliver then looks at her and said “I will figure it out.” Felicity squeezes his hand and said “We will figure it out.”

At night,

Oliver lies in bed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep due to the constant thoughts in his head. He feels Felicity shuffle burying her nose into him and inhaling him. He keeps his breathing relaxed knowing that Felicity can detect the slightest change in his breathing and right now she needs the rest. But thinking about their earlier conversation and recalling all the events in the past few days, Oliver knew one thing. He has to focus on his family. But how to do that is something Oliver can’t wrap his head around. As Oliver continues to think, an idea starts to germinate in his head. That idea gave Oliver the hope that it can work out but he is also a strategist so he starts thinking the pros and cons of the idea. As the pros of the idea get stronger, Oliver starts feeling sleepy knowing a plan is now formed and he can proceed with it. He has to call Jean tomorrow morning.

In the morning,

Dinah looks at the watch and wonders where Oliver is. She knows that he is back in Star City as she got a call from the chief who talked with her about Oliver’s acceptance to work with them. Dinah couldn’t get any reason to refuse Oliver’s cooperation with them and she was at her wit’s end on how to go about with this hurdle. Oliver should focus on just Star City, He belongs over here. Dinah looks up and sees Oliver standing at the entrance surprisingly with his lawyer, Jean. She hopes there is nothing wrong with the deal again. She continues to see how Oliver nods along with what the lawyer is saying and then both of them walk towards the Office. She busies herself with some papers and looks up when Oliver knocks on the door. She looks up and smiles with what she hopes is a surprized expression and said “Oliver, I didn’t expect you to come in this morning.” Oliver looks at her disbelieving as he felt her watching him through the glass. He looks towards Jean, who nodded towards him and opening his coat he takes out a letter and hands it to Dinah. Dinah takes the letter from Oliver and asks him in a puzzled voice “What is this?”. Oliver replies “My resignation letter. I quit being a deputy of the SCPD.”  
Dinah looks at him with a disbelieving expression and said “But….Why? I thought everything is fine right now. Is there a problem?”. Oliver shakes his head in negative and said “No, it’s just that I want to spent more time with Felicity before her company takes ground which will happen in the next couple of months. And frankly I can’t see myself doing that when I am constantly working with the police.” Dinah couldn’t come up with what to say and she told the first thing that came to her mind “But what about the deal? Does this qualify you to resign from a government agency?”. Jean steps in and said “Actually Oliver’s deal gave him no obligation to work with a government agency. Oliver worked with his free will and as a result he can quit whenever he feels like it.”

Dinah continues to look at Oliver and said “Oliver you know what this means right? If you quit being a part of SCPD, you cannot be the Green Arrow. You cannot undertake any measures or vigilantism to protect this city. The moment you do that, you will be arrested.”

Oliver looks at her calmly and said “Actually, in my deal there is no obligation that I have to be a part of the SCPD to be the Green Arrow.” Dinah looks at him getting frustrated and said “Oliver, the mayor won’t allow to continue the vigilante activities you know that.” Oliver said “Dinah, I said I quit being a deputy of the SCPD, not quit working with the SCPD. I will continue to work with you in whatever cases you need my help.” Dinah snorts and asked “In what role can you help us? You have got no police training Oliver and as far as I remember you haven’t got a degree also.” Oliver stiffens hearing the barb and said “I can continue to work with you as a consultant Dinah.” Dinah leans back into her chair and said “What about the CCPD? How are you going to work on the Cicada case with them?”. Oliver said “I will already talked to the CCPD and they agreed. Since I was already a consultant so, I can continue to work with the police in that capacity. I was hoping that you will be amiable to that role of me working as a consultant with the SCPD.” 

Dinah looks between Jean and Oliver and said “And if I am not?”. Jean said “Mr Queen, has no obligation to work with the SCPD, Captain. And as far as I see, not working with Mr Queen is a loss on the SCPD not on Mr Queen.” She opens her bag and takes out a contract, handing it to Dinah. Dinah takes the paper and Jean said “These are the terms of Mr Queen, if he is going to consult with this department. You can read through this and get back to me regarding your acceptance. CCPD has already accepted the terms, so I hope you also do Captain.” Dinah looks at Oliver and said “Oliver, you are making a huge mistake, there is no other way to protect this city.” Oliver looks at Dinah and said “Dinah what I have always learned is that there is always another way to protect. And I am not the person to give up when there is no other way.” Seeing them leave and walk out of the station, Dinah puts her head down unable to think and on that, what to think also. She never realized, Oliver will take such a huge step. He has always placed this city first and now this. Finally remembering the person who can maybe talk some sense into Oliver, she picks up the phone and dials the number. Hearing the other end picked up and the person give a greeting, she said “John, Its Oliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.Please do comment.
> 
> Hi, So I have a question. I want to make a story but include characters which do not belong to any fandom present in this website. So what tags should I use in such cases?


	6. Contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions Of Everyone On Oliver's Decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am going complete AU and including very few plotlines of Flash and Arrow. This, is because I don't agree with the current storyline of both the serials at all.

Felicity looks up as she hears the identity being announced and Oliver standing at the entrance. His shoulders slumped a little, he heaves a deep sigh as he closes the door. Felicity said “Dinah didn’t take it too well?”. Oliver knows that he can smile and hide his hurt feelings but he also knew the promise he had made to himself and Felicity. He comes forward and hugs Felicity kissing her forehead and said “That’s an understatement?”. Felicity breaks the hug and narrows her eyes at him and said “She said something?”. Oliver tugs her back into his arms and said “It’s done Felicity. Leave it.”

The phone rings breaking the silence, and Oliver picks up the phone and seeing the name Diggle cuts it. Felicity looks at him ,he shrugs and said “I am not in a mood to talk to someone.” He walks to the kitchen leaving Felicity with her laptop, she continues to hear him putter around the kitchen. At that moment, she knows that Oliver needs the personal space to process the fact that maybe, the people he considered as friends were not friends anymore. Felicity had stopped considering them friends, the moment they had let Oliver go to jail and made no effort to help her in getting out. Hearing the doorbell ring, she opens the security camera and heaves a sigh seeing Laurel. She opens the door and said immediately “Now, is really not a good time.” Laurel smirks and holding up a champagne bottle and said “Not even for this.” Felicity just shook her head and Laurel said “Well then I will drink alone. Anyway no need to waste a $50 dollar wine bottle.” Laurel gives a mock salute and leaves. Felicity closes the door and turns to see Oliver walking from the kitchen. He asked “Who was it?”. Felicity smiles and said “No one to bother. Want to watch a movie?”

Barry feels rested after having slept for what felt like two days. He was going through the evidence in a robbery case, when Cisco rushed into the Crime Lab and said “Did you hear it? Did you hear it?”. Barry looks in confusion as Cisco starts to ramble with no sense, “TheysayhequitandtheyareblamingCentralCityfortheresignationTheyaremakingitsoundlikeasifhespent6yearsforfamehowcantheythinklikethatOhMyGodwhatifOliverhearsthenews…….” Barry stops Cisco pacing and said “Okay, I don’t understand anything you said. What happened?”. “Oliver quit the SCPD.” Barry turns to see Iris and Caitlin standing at the entrance. Both come in and put the coat on the coat rack and sat down on Barry’s table, areas not covered by clutter. Caitlin said “Maybe it’s because he is tired.”

Cisco started pacing around and said “I don’t believe this. The guy spent 6 years of his life protecting the city and the only time the media pays attention to him is if he makes a wrong decision at least according to them.” Joe came in and heard what Cisco said and replies “I usually do not want to agree with Cisco but in this case, I do agree with him. Star City media is being unusually harsh and making it sound as if all the suffering Oliver had was just for fame. They also bringing back his past deeds before the island. I am not sure how Oliver is going to react when he sees the news.” Iris said “More than Oliver, Felicity is the one who is going to react badly. Especially given the fact that they are making Oliver sound the playboy. I am not going to be surprised if all the media outlets found themselves out of commission before the end of today.”

Hearing the phone ring, Joe takes it out and seeing the caller id, picks up the call “Oliver.” Barry with his super hearing heard Oliver said “Good morning Joe, do you have some free time right now? I was hoping to discuss the Cicada case.” All of them shocked with the way Oliver is sounding so casual but Joe calmly replies “Sure, Barry is also here. One second, I am putting you on the speakerphone.” Shifting the call, to the speakerphone, Joe said “You are on speakerphone Oliver.”

Oliver continues “So, I went through the Cicada files and I noticed a pattern being present among the metahumans. All the metahumans have come in contact with the CCPD one way or the other.” Barry replies “Yes, some of them were criminals, that was the starting victims of the Cicada.” Oliver said “That is true, but I don’t mean the criminals only. Some of the metahuman victims live in complexes or apartments within a few blocks of the CCPD. In fact, I found five metahumans who have stayed in the same area or in a nearby area and the reports have vaguely mentioned a police officer staying nearby. But I am not able to find the name of the police officer.” Joe asked “What is the area Oliver?”. Oliver tells the area’s name. Joe thinks back and said “I am not sure, but I think that they are 3 police personnel who stay in that area. But Oliver this still doesn’t explain the theory of a police officer being involved with the Cicada? They may have alibis at the time of the murder.” Barry said “And none of the crime scenes show any evidence of a second partner being involved in the crimes.”

Oliver stays silent on the line and said “When the satellite exploded and the tech and humans became metahumans and meta tech, was there anyone in the affected area who had a severe injury to warrant hospitalization?”. Cisco replies “4 people were hospitalized in that night. 3 children and 1 adult.” Oliver said “And the doctor on duty of the night?”. Joe thinks and said “We don’t have that information yet. You think that the police officer and doctor are related to each other?”. Oliver said “Hate always transpires in two ways: due to suffering or due to grief. But a third reason can be due to a perceived danger to one’s survival. Cicada kills the metahumans for revenge. Maybe the others feel that it is necessary for their survival.” Barry feels sick to his stomach and feelings Iris’s comforting hand on his shoulder said “It takes a lot of hate to justify the murder of humans.” Oliver said “Maybe they don’t see them as humans at all. Just rodents.”

After promising Oliver, the information about the doctor and other medical staff on call, the call got cut. Joe sits on the chair and stares at the murder board of the Cicada murders with a contemplative expression. Everyone looks at him in confusion but stay silent. Joe sighs and said “It takes a lot of darkness to even understand that level of hate.” Barry looks at the board and understands what Joe is trying to say “And it takes a small amount of light to even light the darkness.”  
Oliver cuts the phone and turns to see if Felicity is working on the code. Maybe he can coax her to take a break and some fruits. But turning around, he sees Felicity sitting on the table, with the expression. He knows that expression. This is not ‘I am stuck and I need to be not stuck’ expression that Felicity usually makes when she is creating new code. This is ‘I am furious and I am going to take revenge’ expression. This expression is usually followed by Felicity’s loud voice and Oliver really doesn’t want Felicity to use her loud voice. Approaching her as if he is approaching a wild animal, he reaches Felicity and turns to see what she is seeing on the laptop. He relaxes seeing it is just the news reporting his resignation to the SCPD. From the subtitles, he could make out the reporters making it sound like it is his fault he is resigning. Oliver stops the news and Felicity looks at him with a furious expression.

Oliver ask “Want pasta for dinner?”. Felicity eyes widen at his casualness. Felicity starts saying “How are you so calm? They are spoiling your name Oliver. They are making it sound as if all your fight for the city is just for fame.” Oliver rolls his eyes and Felicity gasps at his action. He walks to the kitchen, Felicity following him closely behind. He starts puttering around the kitchen, getting the ingredients together for dinner. He said “That is the way media works Felicity. They are more likely to report something bad than something good. And when they do report something good, then it is only because of some profit happening to them.” Felicity remembers how Oliver upbringing has been done but even then, she is often surprised when he sounds casual about things like the way the media make his actions always sound so bad. In the one year, of Felicity of being the CEO even she had to face a lot of backlash in the media with her actions for the company, so Felicity was used to it. But even she would have reacted to the viciousness the media is using for Oliver’s actions. She asked “How are you so calm about this Oliver? I mean even when I was the CEO, the media used to never make me look so bad.” Oliver comes and leans across the countertop and puts a short kiss on Felicity pouting lips. He said “When the media makes you pushing a kid away at 5 years old sound like as if you are a bully in that case, you tend to know that there are no limits that media won’t cross.”

Before Felicity could ask further, her phone rings, she looks at the caller id and is surprised. Answering the call, she said “Will.” Oliver looks up and leans forward trying to hear the conversation. Felicity puts the call on the speakerphone and said “Will you are on speakerphone.” William unable to contain the excitement in his voice said “Is it true? Did you really quit the SCPD?”. Hearing the almost gleeful anticipation in William’s voice, Oliver looks at Felicity in confusion and said “Yes William. I did quit the SCPD.” William’s hopefulness sounding in his voice said “So you are stopping permanently being the Green Arrow?”. Oliver and Felicity’s eyes soften hearing that hopefulness and Oliver said “I can’t always guarantee that buddy.” They could feel William furrow his forehead in confusion and ask “I don’t understand.” Oliver explains how he is going to work as a consultant with the CCPD and if the SCPD agree to his terms then also with them. William’s disappointment sounding in his voice “So you are still going to work as the Green Arrow?”. Oliver reassures Will, “Only in extreme circumstances buddy. Otherwise, I am just going to work as a consultant with the police.” William takes some time to answer and both Oliver and Felicity look at each in worry. William then heaves a sigh and said “Well, that’s better than working as a deputy of the SCPD. Can I come home now?”. Hearing the homesickness in Will’s voice, Felicity’s eyes fills with tears. Squeezing her hand in reassurance, Oliver said “Don’t you want to complete the academic year in that school William?”. William stays silent and then said “I want to be with my family Dad. Please let me come home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding, Nora and William, I am going to include more of their roles in this story. Maybe make some brother-sister relationship between them.
> 
> Do comment on whether such a relationship is agreeable with you or not.
> 
> A lot of you may wonder why I am not making Oliver quit being Green Arrow. While I do agree, with the fact he should quit being the Green Arrow, I believe that it is not in Oliver's character to do so. Being an Arrow is a part of his identity as well as continuing to help others. So I made him take a step back and not quit being the Green Arrow.
> 
> Hope you find this agreeable and do comment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Flash Bashing fic, I am saying this beforehand. I think the realization should start from somewhere, and this seems like it is a good place to start. Do comment and tell me how do you like it.


End file.
